octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Primrose Azelhart
Primrose Azelhart is one of the female playable characters in Octopath Traveler and is the only playable female character in the Project Octopath Traveler Demo. She can allure most NPCs to fight for her or to clear the way. Description: Your name is Primrose, and you are a dancer. You ply your trade in the pleasure district of the town of Sunshade, shrouded forever in darkness. But in truth, you are a highborn daughter of the once-proud House Azelhart, an identity you conceal from all. "Three men bearing the mark of the crow. They took my father from me." But you will have your revenge. A former member of the nobility, who is looking for the man who killed her father, in order to exact revenge. A 23 year old woman making a living as a dancer in the red light district of the Sunland region. But she’s no plain dancer: she’s actually the daughter a prominent noble family: the Azelarts. Her job as dancer is just a front: her real goal is to find the man responsible for her father’s death. In battle, Primrose uses dances to support her allies, and grant them various Stat bonuses. Some of her dances allow her to attack enemies directly. 'Appearance' Primrose has brown hair, tied in a ponytail. Also, she has a green headband with golden details. While in the sprite has blue eyes, the artwork has brown eyes. Wears a gold necklace And he also has golden brasaletes on his arms and legs. Wear a Red Top with brown details and a skirt of the same style. She wears brown sandals, and as a bonus, he has a mole under her lips. Personality She is described as being distant and aloof. She is caring and helps others. 'History' 10 years ago, her father was killed by three men, each of whom were marked with the sign of the crow. In present time, she works for Helgenish as a dancer, hiding her identity. She heard that one of her father's murderers would often pass through there on his travels. One day, she spots him as he's leaving. She begins following, but is stopped by Helgenish. Yusufa offers to cover for her and they have a heartfelt conversation. Primrose sneaks out upstairs. She finds the left-hand man and Helgenish talking. The man asks him to bring him Primrose to a place marked on a map. They seperate and Primrose follows the man. After traversing the catacombs, Helgenish stops her and asks where she's going. He reveals that he has Yusufa. He says he was too lenient to her and stabs her, throwing her before Primrose. Yusufa says she never heard her yell before and asks if they're friends. She says she was sold to him as a child. She says that Prim gave her strength. Primrose says they were friends. Yusufa says she's happy not being alone anymore. After Yusufa dies, Primrose stands up for herself and he and Primrose begin to battle. After she has defeated him and his men, he attempts to kill her, but she slits his throat and he dies. She takes the map out of his pocket, noting that he's in Stillsnow. 'Relationships' [[Helgenish|'Helgenish']]:''' He treats Primrose better than the other dancers. Despite this he is abusive and guilts her for his help. When Primrose sees the man with the crow mark, and tries to follow him, Helgenish threatens her, causing Primrose to continue working, but Yusufa appears and helps her escape. At the end of the Nocturnia Catacombs she finds Helgenish, who scolds Primrose for trying to escape and kills Yusufa for helping her. After this, Helgenish tells us that if Primrose asks him kindly, he could forgive her, but she is fed up with Helgenish, so he responds "Master .. Go pleasure yourself ..." to what this will challenge us to a battle. When Primrose wins, Helgenish will say that there was always something special about her, and that if she could dedicate a last dance, being a trick to try to stab her, but Primrose is faster and stabs her first. When Helgenish dies, it says "In the end it was you who just danced" '''Yusufa: They have a supporting relationship and both stick up for each other when the other is being bullied.At some point in the demo it is mentioned that Yusufa could have feelings of love towards Primrose, for the moment in her that says "Woman of few words eh? and so I like you "but could also refer to friendship, because before she died, she talks about wanting to be friends with Primrose, because it was defended, to which Primrose replies that if they were friends and Yusufa dies happy. 'Battle' 'Abilities:' 'Gallery' PrimroseFront.png Primrose.png PrimroseSide.png Primrose art.jpg Primrose.jpeg TableCharacters.jpg Loading.jpg TwitterPromoImage.jpg 'Etymology' Primrose (prɪmrəʊz) An European plant of woodland and hedgerows, which produces pale yellow flowers in the early spring./A Pale Yellow Colour. Origin: late Middle English: compare with Old French primerose and medieval Latin prima rosa, literally ‘first rose’. 'Trivia' * In the Sprite she has blue eyes, but in the artworks she has brown eyes. Category:Characters Category:Travelers